User talk:Oboebandgeek99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oboebandgeek99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 23:42, May 13, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! you play in a band??? so do I! i play baritone horn. Feels like being anonymous 23:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) just to clear things up... i am the anonymous user from "anoyone there" and "Luke Castellan is on here" Pictures you were asking how to put a picture of oboe music on your story, so i decided to answer. you know the button on the bar thing above text, the one that has 'Text appearance', 'Insert', and 'Controls' in it? go to the insert part, and look for an icon that has a single picture on it. click on it and select 'Browse'. select the picture you want to add from your files, and then click 'Upload'. then choose whatever 'Article options' that you want, and 'Insert file'. any picture that you want to add must be saved into the files of your computer. Feels like being anonymous 23:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You're ashamed to like singing? Wow. I LOVE singing with all my heart. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) well, yeah *blush* i don't think boys are supposed to have a good voice. i've even written a few songs, but i keep them a secret. Oboebandgeek99 21:45, May 20, 2010 did i really tell you that? crap.Oboebandgeek99 21:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) so much for thatOboebandgeek99 21:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) 1) Boys are supposed to have good voices sometimes. Look at Michael Bublé, for example. He has an awesome voice. :P 2) I wish I could write songs. I just can't, though. You should be proud of that talent. 3) It's on your user page. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't know!!!!! i just... well as much as i HATE hannah montana, i'm kinda jealous that she got to be a star so early. it's just unnatural. and before i forget, i'll probably lose my singing voice in a few years. Oboebandgeek99 21:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) how........? how the heck do people get Polls on they're pages Oboebandgeek99 18:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) also, how do you change the font color in signiture links? Band geeks, UNITE!!!!! 02:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) i figured both out! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 16:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) trying to get it! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 19:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) i'm trying to find different colors. anybody have a list?[[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 19:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cat's Cradle Referring to your question on your user page, I think that making Cat's Cradle and stuff with string would be Athena. She is the goddess of weaving. But it does sound like you might be Apollo. [[User:SallyPerson|''Natalie''' ]]Cole'' 13:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) LOVE it Just to say, I really like your avatar. Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 16:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ???????????? which avatar? the logo in the square corner? it's not even full. i don't have any other avatars. hmmmmmm...????band geeks, UNITE!!!!! 15:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guest Apperence Can my character Kate Nelson make the guest apperence? Kate Nelson Лолитаღгот 17:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) In the tempted series she's 15. But if needed you may change her age. Kate Nelson Лолитаღгот 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Can you introduce her in VIXI, Please? Kate Nelson Лолитаღгот 19:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much!! Kate Nelson Лолитаღгот 19:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You're doing an awesome job. I think you write better then me, Lo Goth Лолитаღгот Kate Nelson 00:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. And I am changing my account to my back-up one, Lenobia so if you need to contact me do it there. Lo Goth Лолитаღгот Kate Nelson 00:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Because someone got my password and is making a total a*s out of me on other wikis. So I am going to get SongSparrow to block me before who ever is doing it can make a fool out of me on this wiki. And I dunno. Lenobia 14:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ~nods~ Can you make her a page? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okays! Thank you alot! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 03:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I swear its totally origanal, I've been playing the oboe for 3 years now and that is my E-mail too, its so awsome to meet somone who plays the oboe too, I'm the only one in my grade that plays it! Its nice to meet you! I've been playing and last year there was two of us and she and I were good friends but she always picked on me, but anyway she quit and unless anyone shows up I'm the only oboe in my grades to come, I've been first chair for a while and now I'm guarenteed the spot, I've never preformed with the local band, but I got a perfect score on all of my chairings, I love the instrument and I'll never quit I just love band, all of my friends are there,and the oboe is a uncommon instrument so we get scholarships which makes me happy. dont worry about snapping earlier I totally undrestand. But I hate that I cant ever find my favorite oboe reads, I normally like the leshers Yeah, you sound really into band which I think is awsome cause so am I, but the problem is, we dont have the best band program, althoughI'm going to a brand new school for 8th grade and that means brand new band room and brand new lockers If you want, Kate can die in one of the Children of Jack books. Just to make it more intersting. Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I really could care less if she will die or live. What would fit in with the plot? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THAT IS BRILLENTTTTTT!!! ~Claps a billion times!~ Yep! Can that happen? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 23:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Will do and is "Jack" Medusa? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 23:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Is "Jack" Jack? Or Hades? Or is it a girl? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 23:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh! Awesome! I hope that VIXI will be finished soon. Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 23:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay and if you would like I could go through it and fix all the spelling or grammer mistakes, Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ' =D Okays! I'll do that right now. Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Would you like me to edit in the real reason Kate's alive? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Chat? Could you come on to #wikia-halfblood ? :) '''Avatar (Talk) 13:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Try this Avatar (Talk) 14:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, the chat thingy, I had to do something, had to leave, so you know why I dissapeared. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 15:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Celloo. hahaha yea. your cousin use to play the cello?? nice. It's such an awesome instrument. XD I LOVE THE BEATLES TOOO!! haha --Cello freak 02:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) hahahaha ohh brotherr!! right. yea, sometimes i'm like this. i was probably really tired when i read thatm and i have like short term memory loss.. soorry againn~~ hahaha --Cello freak 19:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 1200 articles I can list a few things we CAN do: we CAN be a home to future writers. we CAN aim for 3000 articles. we CAN rule a large portion of the internet WE CAN DO ACTUALLY ANYTHING IF WE SET OUR MIND TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i can even be funny, but thats highlyl doubtful though) I'm fine with it. I honestly don't care. But I think I'm going to put up a note (ugh) that says something like you have to ask. Some people might not like it, but once again: I'm fine with it Hazelcats Rachel Hughes Daughter of Hades 21:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Percy Poems Yay~! Thankies ^.^ I'll try and see what I can make out of it Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 22:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thankies~! By the way, can I add You Know You're Obsessed with Percy Jackson When...''to it? help, please! i've just gotten back after a few months of being away and i have no idea how to make a page anymore! if you can help me out and tell me where the new "creat page" button is, you will be a great help!SPQR 00:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Guy Who Writes Stories thanks i owe you big time oboe! Auron the Icemaker... what? SPQR 00:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please read my FANFIC: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis THANKS! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hey! This is Hazel, as I'm to lazy to sign in. But, anyway, we has a PJOFF chat! I can't give it to you directly, as its secret, but here's the old chat where I CAN give it to you - http://pjofanfic.chatango.com/ - Hazelcats where are the admins!? this wiki has over 1700 atricles! almost 1800!? who spammed articles!? the front page needs to be updated then.... AuRon The DrakeSPQR 05:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) not to be rude, but arn't you a moderator or something like that? ah. It really is creepy. I learned about the Hide and Seek thingy because of a song series that talks about occult things, like Merry-chan. Where a doll keeps on calling you, saying that its getting nearer and nearer..One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 14:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC)